El vació que dejo tu amor
by ope-hana
Summary: – ¿me esperaras? –pregunte. Sabía la respuesta pero tenía miedo por primera vez en que ella me dijera "no". Sude frio, sentí que aunque ella dijera sí, yo era el que no regresaría. –Si –sonrió– sabes que siempre lo haría
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de hiro mashima

momento de depresión...

* * *

...

...

 _...Espero que te aferres a nuestro momentos juntos... ya que solo eso quedara en tu mente..._

– ¿me esperaras? –pregunte. Sabía la respuesta pero tenía miedo por primera vez en que ella me dijera "no". Sude frió, sentí que aunque ella dijera sí, yo era el que no regresaría.

–Si –sonrió– sabes que siempre lo haría

Vi como ella trago en seco, vi como sus ojos me decían porque estoy preguntando eso, su mirada se tornaba triste y sus ojos se humedecían

– ¿y si muero? –lo dije en forma seria y fría

–Te visitare todos los días –fingió con una sonrisa

–No mientas –le recrimine

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa falsa de nuevo, mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza y enojo

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –cuestiono con un poco de coraje

–no sé, solo quiero saber lo que piensas

–Tú sabes cómo me siento y que es lo que siento por ti –sonrió– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –las lágrimas la traicionaron

Quería abrazarla y decirle que lo siento, pero eso sería como darle esperanza donde creo que ya no hay.

– ¡tonto, eres un tonto! ¡Ya sé porque haces esto! –Exclamo– lo escuche del doctor, sé que la cirugía es peligrosa que corres el riesgo que mueras, lo se… lo sé, y es por eso que te esperare en la sala de espera hasta que hayas salido del quirófano –su llanto me hizo sentirme culpable. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Me cuestione… lo siento juvia

–Pero si es el caso de que salga del quirófano sin vida, hazme un favor… –sentí que mi corazón no iba resistir lo que iba a decir, pero solo las palabras salieron–. Quiero que no asistas a mi funeral y te vayas lejos de la ciudad, no quiero tu lastima –mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por minuto, no quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa

Ella solo se me quedo viendo mientras más lágrimas derramaban, cuando sentí una cachetada

–tonto, juvia te esperara en la sala de espera, juvia te vera cuándo ya te estés recuperando –lo dijo firmemente–. ¿Entendido?

Creo que es por eso que me enamore de ella, ya que era muy firme y decisiva en lo que se proponía

Así que solo asentí

Me metieron al quirófano sentí como perforaban mi piel para meterme una intravenosa. Escuche a los cirujanos y anestesiólogos que darían lo mejor de ellos y que empezará a contar hasta 10

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, suspire mis ojos se estaban apagando, cinco, s-seis, siete… ocho… nueve

* * *

¿lo continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron cuatro horas, y el todavía no había salido, creo que empezaba a alegrarme, eso quería decir que él iba bien que la cirugía estaba teniendo éxito… me sentía emocionada y un poco esperanzada. Me imaginaba que iba a prepararle de comida cuando el saliera de la sala.

Anote todo en una libreta de que comidas puede comer gray-sama. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya llevaban 6 horas en el quirófano. A lo mejor ya estaban terminando. Sus papas me sonrieron, los dos se veían tiernos agarrados de la mano, en ese momento me imagine a gray a mi lado pero su mirada se veía pálida

–gray-sama –musite

–lo siento, creo que me iras a visitar todos los días

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, pestañe varias veces, mire a mis alrededores y no había nadie solo estábamos los dos

– ¿Qué dices? –cuestione, diablos un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando

El solo me sonrió, y se acercó para darme un beso en la frente

–no te aferres mucho a mi

Y en ese momento el desapareció.

Desperté; sentí el nudo en mi garganta, era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la luz verde ya no estaba, eso quería decir que gray estaba bien.

Vi como dos de los médicos salían, uno observando a la familia de gray y el otro viéndome

–familia de gray

Me acerque muy rápido al igual que sus padres

–hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero en el último momento el paciente dejo de respirar, tratamos de revivirlo… pero todo fue en vano

Vi como mika empezaba a llorar y silver la abrazaba mientras la confortaba y yo… aún estaba en shock.

Sentimientos extraños se presentaron, quería a ponerme a llorar, pero mágicamente mis ojos estaban secos, y solo el nudo en la garganta estaba presente. Creo que todavía no lo asimilaba, lo que soñé no era falso y era verdad, el ya no está conmigo, él se fue y solo vino a despedirse. Diablos quiero llorar, pero se me es difícil y solo empezó a reírme por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que me estaba pasando.

–Quiero verlo –comente seria

Los médicos solo asintieron, uno de ellos me acompaño, hasta donde él se encontraba

Lo vi, era él. Su piel lucia pálida y fría sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su pelo se torna a un color opaco. Quería llorar enfrente de él, pero no podía mi cerebro no me lo estaba permitiendo, solo sentía el nudo en la garganta.

–Creo que tendré que visitarte todos los días… –sonreí–. ¿Quieres que te lleve flores?

Le tome la mano, estaba tiesa y fría… y empecé a sentir un enorme vacío. Sus padre entraron, mika al verlo rompe en llanto de nuevo, el señor fullbuster derraba lágrimas al verlo y abraza a su esposa. Yo solo me retire no sin antes decir

–voy a cancelar la boda, descansa

Y el nudo de la garganta jamás se quito

* * *

no se quien sera el personaje que le ayude... opciones?


End file.
